Cinnamon Spirals
by Lazyninja86
Summary: Naruto seeks a dessert worthy of his name. Not only does he find it, he also finds something else....NaruHina


Another one-shot from your truly. I hope you enjoy it! The idea just hit me randomly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, I'd be rich!

Anyway, away we go! BTW, after time skip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our little tale starts off at Ichiraku Ramen, where we find our favorite blonde male eating his fill of ramen.

Again.

How Naruto does it, the world will never know. Chouji might have a clue, but that's beside the point.

After Naruto finishes his 14 bowl of ramen, who knows where it goes, he pays his bill and walks out into the streets. He now faces his problem head on.

He wants dessert. Something sweet. Something that suits him just fine. He has no idea what to pick. Cake was no, pie was meh. Too ordinary. He wanted something different. He didn't care about the many types of cake and pie, they just came back to being the same common thing. He wanted something...fitting to him. So he was looking around in the various pastry shops.

Then he saw it. The perfect pastry. It was fitting to Uzumaki Naruto. The Spiral. He found it.

The cinnamon roll. It was perfect. It's spiral shape was fitting to his last name. It suited him. He was happy, he found his dessert of choice. Not only was it fit to his name, it looked really yummy with the icing. Let's not start on the smell...

So he bought a box of eight hot cinnamon rolls. Now he was going to the training grounds to enjoy them. Hopefully they were as good as they looked.

Now, as Naruto is walking, let me introduce our second person in this little tale. She goes by the name of Hyuuga Hinata, and right now she's in a bit of trouble. She was (yet again) admiring her (she blushes at the thought) Naruto-kun. Now normally she would not think of going to talk to him.Hinata was way too shy and nervous. She was content with watching from afar, but now she had second thoughts.

The reason?

The box of cinnamon rolls her crush was holding.

Now before you ask why that box would do this, let me explain something real quick. Cinnamon rolls to Hinata was like ramen to Naruto. It was a love, fatal addiction if you wanna call it that. They were her favorite food. She could eat them all the time if she wanted to. Combine that with the fact that she didn't have any in a while and you see where the problem shows it's face.

So what does she decide?

She decides to be bold and go for it. Sharing her favorite food with her crush? Too good to pass up. Especially if he bought them.

And now Hinata dashes to catch Naruto, which wasn't too hard, and shyly starts a conversation.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hello Hinata-chan! How are you today?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Hinata's eyes dart from the box, to Naruto's face, and back again. She really wants one. Bad.

Now Naruto may be dense, but he knows when someone wants something. He recognizes Hinata's act as his own when he wants ramen. So being the nice guy he is, he offers.

"Want to share these cinnamon rolls Hinata-chan?"

She thought he'd never ask.

"That would be nice Naruto-kun."

Stutter gone. It amazes her at first. But then again, maybe her desire for the food inspired her. That and being next to Naruto...

"Let's go before they get cold."

The two make it to the training grounds and settle beneath a tree. Naruto opens the box and takes one out. It was the moment of truth. Hinata looks on, hoping he'll like them, therefore having an excuse to get him alone and hang out with him. She was also hoping he would smudge icing on his lips so she would have an excuse to kiss him. Then...

Bad Hinata.

She shakes the thoughts and watches him put a piece in his mouth.

"Wow, these are really good!"

Hinata smiles happily. She has found some light. They can share a common dessert. Progress in her "Get Naruto to be Mine" plan.

"Here, Hinata, get some."

She nods happily. Sharing her favorite food with her Naruto-kun. She was in heaven.

They continued to eat in silence, both happy in the dessert, or in Hinata's case, snack.

Soon the box was finished, and Naruto was grinning. He found his favorite dessert. What he didn't know, is that he had some icing on his cheek.

Hinata noticed, and sadly (or not), had no napkins. Naruto forgot them. So in a very bold move, inspired by her love of cinnamon rolls and her affection for Naruto, did something neither would expect.

She licked it off his face.

This had an expected reaction. Naruto was horribly red, blushing like a madman. Hinata's blush was just as bad, if not worse. Naruto was shocked, eyes wide open and all.

"Y-You had some icing on your cheek, I g-got it off..."

"T-Thank you."

It was then that Naruto had an enlightenment. Normally you don't find out in such circumstances, but hey, this is Naruto. He knew for a fact friends don't lick each other on the cheek to get icing off. He knew that for a fact. There had to be affections involved. Then it hit him.

She held affection for him. He smiled. He was starting to feel attracted to her too, but this shoved him right into it. It was perfect.

But Hinata, being the neat eater she is, had nothing on her face. He looked at the box on noticed that there was some icing in it left from dripping off the cinnamon rolls. He soon got and idea. He ran his finger through it, and once he felt there was enough, smeared it on Hinata's lips.

Poor girl was confused as to why Naruto would do such a thing, but it came seconds later.

He kissed her. She was in shock. He was kissing her. After it wore off, she joined him in the kiss. She was on Cloud Nine now.

After he pulled away, he licked the rest of the icing off her lips while blushing profusely.

She was just as red.

"You had something on your lips, I had to get it off."

She only smiled and nodded. She was too happy to talk.

Naruto looked at her.

"Wanna go get another box of cinnamon rolls?"

Hinata merely nodded again. Of course she did, her favorite food got her a kiss from Naruto! Maybe she'd get another one...

So he stood up, grabbed her hand, and started walking to get more cinnamon rolls. She walked hand in hand with him happily. He would ask her to be with him before the day was over, and she'd say yes and kiss him again. All this over cinnamon rolls.

Hinata now loved cinnamon rolls even more.

Naruto started to love the pastry for more than one reason.

And more kisses and moments would be had between the two when they ate them.

That pastry shop was gonna make a lot of money...

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review! Be nice!


End file.
